In manufacturing an electrodeless lamp for consumer televisions, it is advantageous to minimize the production cost of the product. The dielectric resonator at the heart of a plasma lamp has an associated resonant frequency that may be highly sensitive to the resonator dimensions and physical composition. The sensitivity is such that some dimensional deviations within “standard” mechanical tolerances can produce unacceptable deviations in resonant frequency.